popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohair
Lyrics Game Size Japanese きのう 私とキミのこと つないだ糸 どうやら ありふれた赤いのと違う 甘く 少しチクチク 舌の上 とけてく 愛しさは わた菓子でできた モヘア 春休みの窓辺 見あげるように 言えたならいいのにね ｢あそびましょ｡｣ もしも この願いが だれかの正義のもとに ほろほろ ほどけてしまうとしても こんな世界に たしかに 今 キミがいる ただそれだけで 強くなれそうな 私だから むすぶ指 離さないで Romaji kinou watashi to kimi no koto tsunaida ito douyara arifureta akai no to chigau amaku sukoshi chikuchiku shita no ue toketeku itoshisa wa watagashi de dekita MOHAIR haruyasumi no madobe miageru you ni ietanara ii no ni ne "asobimashou." moshimo kono negai ga dareka no seigi no moto ni horohoro hodokete shimau to shite mo konna sekai ni tashika ni ima kimi ga iru tada sore dakede tsuyoku nare sou na watashi dakara musubu yobi hanasanaide Long Version Japanese きのう 私とキミのこと つないだ糸 どうやら ありふれた赤いのと違う 甘く 少しチクチク 舌の上 とけてく 愛しさは わた菓子でできた モヘア 春休みの窓辺 見あげるように 言えたならいいのにね ｢あそびましょ｡｣ もしも この願いが だれかの正義のもとに ほろほろ ほどけてしまうとしても こんな世界に たしかに 今 キミがいる ただそれだけで 強くなれそうな 私だから むすぶ指 離さないで まるで 空気のように軽く 引き合う糸 みんな 知らないわ 秘密の暗号 あぁ 痛くて 時々 くすぐって これは恋と呼ぶの? 永遠を つむぐ モヘア チャイムが鳴って 放課後 プールの青 背中から落ちてみる ｢またあとで｡｣ いつか この想いが あふれて 溺れそうになって ゆらゆら はぐれてしまうとしても 同じ世界で 呼吸をする､キミといる､ もうそれだけで すべては優しい歌になるよ くちびるに 乗せるメロディ 春休みの窓辺 ふくらみ そよぐ カーテンのすきまから ｢あそびましょ｡｣ そっと風の中に 見つけて たぐりよせてよ ふわふわ 真昼の光に触れて そして この願いが だれかの正義のもとに ほろほろ ほどけてしまうとしても こんな世界に たしかに 今 キミがいる ただそれだけで 強くなれそうな 私だから むすぶ指 離さないで Song Connections/Remixes None. Etymology Mohair is a yarn/fabric made from the long, silky hair of the angora goat. Trivia *'モヘア' is one of the unlockable songs of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢. It can be unlocked from April 6th, 2017. *'モヘア' marks Seiya Murai's first song with vocals from Manami Fujino. **It also marks Manami Fujino's first solo appearance in BEMANI since ミンティ in pop'n music 20 fantasia five years prior, as well as her first BEMANI song credited as 藤野マナミ. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Manami Fujino I'm Manami Fujino in charge of singing and lyrics. Long time no see. Let's play! Someday, I would like to collaborate with Mr. Murai. I was thinking and saying for a long time but this time it is my first wish to be a first collaboration. Yay! Mr. Murai received a melody as soon as he touched the color or a scene It floated up, came up and I finished writing lyrics without hesitating. The part that I couldn't fit in the game (full chorus) I wish I had the opportunity to listen to you someday. Since it was still a cold season when I got the story of collaboration, because the keyword was "knitting", I first went to a shop to find a yarn ball that looked like Knit with a bit of a gloomy expression. I was wondering whether to make a fluffy mohair blue wool or iridescent yarn, but when I realized it, I had two blue scarves and a rainbow-colored scarf. I'm getting dizzy. Seiya Murai As Miss Manami Fujino, as a vocal of Perkitz, after I was in charge of Pop'n 4 where she will be with me, if I think about it is really very long association. I played games, soundtracks and live together, but song collaboration was actually the first combination.... When I got a proposal from collaboration this time I was doing my own unexpected feeling "Was it so?" As a songwriter and a vocalist, I felt that there was a world to call also Fujino World, I was thinking about how I would like to go together or try throwing a ball of change, After all, I tried to throw a ball with my favorite Parkitsu song, my favorite direction, without being strange, I feel that I had a spectacularly Fujino world return. Although it is a refreshing wind song, it sounds somewhat sad... in nostalgic as well as popular, new and unusual. After releasing, the surprise and impressed voice from everyone who played has reached firmly. I was born a nice song that I can not make alone. Thank you very much. Staff Comments TAMA Miss Fujino, it's been a while ago. You will be healed with cute songs and voices. Chihhi It's something that'll become such a rich lineup of variations in one character,,, Amazing! With big illustrations, I wish I had a boiled feeling that seems to be undone. MarL The world view of lyrics, Miss Fujino's voice, songs and Knit are the best matches My heart was surrounded by mohair's thread. Whether it's cute or beautiful, or is it pure whilst hiding the dark? I just want to know the answer and watch it. It's warm and sweet, but a bit sore and painful. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Manami Fujino Songs Category:Atsushi Sato Songs Category:Navi-kun to OOPArts meguri no tabi